4 girls 4 boys and 1 mansion
by animequeen03
Summary: the boys and the girls fathers made a bet they boys and the girls had to live together in 1 mansion untill they graduated but they all hold a shocking secret. Pairings:Sasusaku,NejiTen,Naruhina,ShikaIno suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Note:This is my first Fanfic so sorry if it sucks, I also do not own anything besides the story

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Meeting different people**

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up in the morning from hearing my cell phone ring I checked what time it was,it was 9:15 i picked up the phone and it was my mom so we had a long chat he told me to meet him at his office at 12:00pm,I asked him why but he said it was a suprise then we said our goodbyes and we hung up.I still had a lot of time so I decided to go to sleep but I couldn't I went to the washroom and took a shower and did all the other things i needed to do.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

I was on my way down I heard my cell phone ringing I went to go pick it up and it was my dad he said to meet him at his office then he hung and my father didn't have a good relationship but we both have a different way of showing that we love each other.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

I was shopping and I got a message it was from my dad it said "meet me at my office at 12:00pm"

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

I was taking a morning jog when i felt something vibrate in my shorts I took out my phone and read

_"come to my office at 12:00" _it was currently 11:00am so I had enough time to get ready

* * *

**Normal POV**

**the 4 boys Sasuke,Neji,Shikamaru,and naruto got a text message saying to meet them at the Haruno's office at 12:30**

**The 4 girls arrived at their father's office then they were lead to the meeting room**

* * *

**"*cough*Not to be rude or anything but who are you girls?"said the pink haired girl**

**Then they heard the door open it was their father **

**The raven,blonde,pink,and brown haired girls said:Father!**

**"wait a second why are you 3 girls calling my father your father ?"said Sakura**

**"Your father you mean my father"Said the blonde girl**

**"Dad what is the meaning of this why is that pig calling you her father"said Sakura**

**the two other girls just watched and listen to them talking and tried to figure out what was happening**

**"*cough*Girls I will tell you what you should know but first please sit down"The silver haired man told them**

**All the girls sit on the chair **

**Then their father started talking**

**"I do not want any interupptions so just listen,all of you girls are related you guys are sisters" said the gray haired man**

**the girls mouths dropped open they were shocked but they didn't interuppted their old man**

**"I made this bet with my best friend Fugaku Uchiha that his sons and my daughters live together until you guys graduate from high school but if you do not and leave I will have to give my company to him but if you guys last until the end of high school he has to give his company to me" he said**

**Sakura didn't want to do this but she excepted it :Dad I will except this request because it is for the company plus we are girls it is not like we are sleeping with boys**

**All the other 3 girls:Yeah,I agree, with pinky here**

**Sakura just ignored the part with pinky and just continued**

**Kakashi:Umm.. about that you have to sleep with the boys**

**All the girls:WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?**

**Kakashi:Umm... no...sorry**

**Sakura:Fine it is not like we are sharing a bed**

**Kakashi:ummm...about tha-**

**All 4 girls:okay just be quiet and let us think for a second**

* * *

**Then the girls hear the door open 4 boys walk in **

**Sasuke:Is Fagaku Uchiha here?**

**Kakashi:He had some important meeting he had to attend to but he told me to handle this whole meeting also my name is Ka-**

**Ino :So these are the boys dad?**

**Kakashi:Yes and my name is Haruno Kakashi **

**Sasuke:I was wondering why does these 3 boys have the same last name as me?**

**Kakashi:Because you 4 boys are brothers **

**The rest of the girls will explain to you and also Sakura I want you to drive **

**Sakura:okay dad **

**All the girls:Bye dad love you **

**then they left.**

* * *

**End of the chapter**

**sorry if it sucks**

**I am not gonna force you to review do not worry**


	2. Chapter 2

_I_**_ am really sorry about the first chapter I bet it was like crap boring and it did not make sense so here is a better chapter that will not be too bad._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The start of a different new life**

**Sakura's POV**

I was driving until I arrived at the destinaton, I saw a mansion it was huge and beautiful,I parked the car and then walked straight to the mansion I took the keys my father gave me and unlocked the front door and left it open for the others, it was the most beautiful elegant house I ever saw,it had two stairs that leaded to the second floor one on the right and one on the left.I went to the living room and just sat on the couch_ then every one else sat on the couch_.

**Normal POV**

"Okay,now that we are all here lets start the meeting and introductions"said Ino

"Lets start the introductions you first have to tell your full name "Said Tenten

"Boys first"said Hinata

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Sakura"

"My name is Haruno Tenten"

"Uchiha Neji"

"My name is Haruno Ino"

"Uchiha Shikamaru"

"Uchiha Naruto is my name!"

"Haruno Hinata"

"Now lets explore the mansion"said Tenten

**Sasuke's POV**

We went to the kitchen and then I spotted a note it said that everyone had to share rooms the rooms are at the second level of the mansion in total there was 10 levels each person had their own levels for their qwn oersonal stuff to we all went outside their was a swimming pool,football field,soccer field,Tennis court,and basketball we all went inside to check out our rooms.

_**Normal POV**_

They all went to there rooms.

**to Sasuke and Sakura**

They were in their rooms unpacking quietly.

There room had 1 bed and 2 different wall back side of the wall had a big painting of a cherry blossom tree that filled the whole half of the room and then a window that cut a bit of the painting off and there was a bed there(Sakura's part of the room)

(Sasuke's part of the room-)It had a blue back ground with a lot of the uchiha symbol and the bed was right in the middle half was pink and half was navy blue.

After they were done packing sasuke started talking

"I will sleep on the floor and you can take the bed'said Sasuke

"No!,I will just sleep by the window on that cushion and you take the bed"said Sakura

"No! fine then we share the bed you stay on your side and I will stay on my side then both of us will not have a problem understand?" said Sasuke

"are you sure?"said Sakura

"Listen Haruno,I am the Uchiha Sasuke I think I know what I am doing and Uchiha's are not stupid"said Sasuke

Then they heard the door open it was everyone.

"Yo,guys we are going to have another meeting about some rules and house cleaning and chores"said Tenten

"Okay,lets go"said Sakura

'Okay,lets start"said Ino

"If you have rule then write it on a piece of paper then we will read it and choose"said Hinata(she faced her stuttering fears)

"One rule each for one person"said Sakura

After they were all done they read the paper

**rules**

-Put a towel hanging from the door so people know your taking a shower(no locks on the door)

-No one else can enter your room besides the people who live in the mansion

-Everyone has to be back before 1:00 if you went out

-Knock on the door before entering(that goes for everything)

-Do not enter others room when sleeping

-Girls will sleep together on the weekends and boys on the weekends too(girl time,Boy time)

-Do not eat Naruto's ramen unless you got permission

-Do not enter my room with out guidence

* * *

'Now onto the chores"said Shikamaru

"I can cook all three meals"said Sakura

"I can sweep and dust the mansion"said Hinata

"I will do the grocery shopping"said Ino

"I will carry the groceries"said Shikamaru

"I will do all the paperworks"said Sasuke

"I will fix the broken stuff"said Neji

"I will help Hinata clean the mansion"said Tenten

"I will do the dishes"said Naruto

"So?,what do you want to eat?"said Sakura

"RAMEN"said Naruto

"Curry"said Neji

"anything with lots of tomatoes"said Sasuke

"Steak"said Shikamaru

"Girls what do you want to eat? "said Sakura

"Salad"said Ino

"hamburger"said Tenten

"wow that's different "Neji thought

"Anything"said the rest

After they were finished eating they gave their bowls to Naruto

"What?,why are you giving me the dishes?"said Naruto

"You volunteered remember you Idiot"said Sasuke

'Hey!Duck butt"said Sakura laughing

"What?"said Sasuke giving a death glare

"Listen Haruno,I am THE Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha's are NOT stupid"said Sakura smirking

Then Sasuke started blushing he was embarrassed it was his first time making a mistake out of the three years when he made a mistake and that was when that incident happened after dinner when he was 12.

Then Sasuke just gave a glare at her

"Don't worry I love you too"said Sakura

Then they went to their rooms

**_Sasuke's POV_**

I must get my revenge on her but what should I do blackmail her?

yep,that I should then.

I remembered I had my poster of Hoshina Saki I should put up my poster.

I went to my suitcase and got my poster and taped it to the wall.

**Normal POV**

"You like Hoshina Saki?"said Sakura

"Yeah,is there a problem?"said Sasuke

"Nope,wait!,didn't she take a break for a while?"

"yeah,so?"said Sasuke

"Nothing,You'll find out soon enough"said Sakura

"What does she mean?"thought Sasuke

Then Sakura walked to her suitcase and got her stuff and went to take a shower.

**Sakura's POV**

Now I have to hang a towel on the door.I went to take my clothing off and then I took a shower after I was done taking a shower I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me then I heard the door open I panicked it was Sasuke.

**Normal POV**

Sakura panicked she was about to scream but Sasuke covered her mouth with his hands then Sakura bit his finger and then he removed his hands then Sakura pushed him out until Sasuke was out and slamed the door before she saw anything else, then everyone walked out of there room to check what was happening until they saw Sasuke on the ground layng there after Sakura was done she walked out seeing everyone around all turned there attention to Sakura.

"Sakura,do you know what happened?"said Naruto

"Y-yeah,I will explain it to you after we check if he is okay"said Sakura

So they brought him to the living room and placed him on the couch and then Sakura started to check any injured spots and then she saw a red spot and got some ice and placed it on Sasuke's she explained to everyone what happened with her and Sasuke.

Meanwhile when Sasuke was knocked out he remebered and incident 3 years ago after dinner when he went to the washroom he forgot to lock the door and then this girl with pink hair walked Sasuke woke up and found him on the couch with a bag of ice on his he saw something it looked like Hoshina Saki but it was still blurry then everything turned pitch black.

* * *

Well sorry but my fingers hurt from typing also I think this is also boring too

but thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Well,I am back!

* * *

**Chapter 3:The beginning of the secret and school including dates**

**Recap:** Sasuke woke up and found him on the couch with a bag of ice on his he saw something it looked like Hoshina Saki but it was still blurry then everything turned pitch black.

* * *

**_Sasuke's POV_**

I woke up with a loud noise in the morning and I decided to take a cold shower to wake me I felt something weird.I looked around to see me in the living room I saw Sakura walk towards me with and egg omelette with lots of TOMATOES and small bacon pieces that said SORRY!.

**Normal POV**

Then Sakura put the plate of food on the table and then started talking to Sasuke

"How are you feeling?"said Sakura

"My head hurts and what happened?"said Sasuke

"You don't remember?"said the Pinkette

"Well,this sounds crazy but will you laugh if I tell you this?"said the Raven

"No"said the pinky

"well,the last thing I remember was seeing Hoshina Saki"said Sasuke

"I see"said Sakura trying not to laugh but let out a small giggle that Sasuke heard

"Well,eat your food we have to go soon"said Sakura

"where to"said Sasuke

"To school"said Sakura

Then Sasuke ate his food really fast and went to go take a shower and then changed into his uniform

Then everyone else was ready.

"Are we ready to go?"said the bonde girl

"Yep"said the rest except Sasuke and Neji "Hn"

Then they left they were just 5 minutes away

When they arrived they walked through the school entrance and went to the principle's office (they were late)

"Hi,were here to get our scheduals for Hinata,Ino,Tenten,Sakura,Naruto,Shikamaru,Neji,and Sasuke."said Hinata

"oh,you must be the 8 new students I am Shizune the vice-principle the principle is on vacation so I am substitute principle currently"said Shizune

"Oh,okay thank you and it was nice to meet you Shizune-san"said Everyone

Then they left

They all walked down the hall and knocked on the door and then they saw a man he said to come in so they all walked in.

"You must be the 8 new students,I am Kakashi,your history teacher can you please introduce yourself?"said Kakashi

"yeah"said all 8 people

"My name is Haruno Sakura,nice to meet you I hope we can be good friends"

"Oh,we sure will"said 1 fan boy of Sakura while smirking

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke"

"Be my boyfriend or marry me!"said one of his fangirls

"My name is Haruno Tenten"

"Holy shit!she is cute marry me!*whistle*"said a fanboy

Then the others introduced thereselves and then all of their fans said stuff to them

"Okay,since there are 4 desks at the back and 8 of you partner up and choose a spot at the back."said Kakashi

So SakuIno and TenHina and SasuShika and NejiNaruto

(skip to lunch)  
"Lets all sit together"said Hinata

"Hn"said Sasuke and Neji

"Sure"said Everyone else

So they all ate but then there were these 4 girls that came up to the boys.

"Hey,sexy want to go on a date with me?"said Karin to sasuke

"Lets go on a date"said Kin to Shikamaru

"Neji,Lets go to the movies today"said Ami

"N-Naruto L-lets G-go on a d-date"said Kuro

"No"said all of them

"Why not?"said Karin

"Because"said Sasuke

"Because why?"said Karin

Then the boys look up at the 4 sisters chatting away not noticing the fan girls

"We are taken"said Sasuke

"By who?"said Karin

"The people in front of us"said Neji

Then the all for girls look up and seeing everyone at the table looking at them.

"Did you say something?"said Sakura

"Shut up you bitch"said Karin

"Excuse me?"said Sakura

"You heard me the first time or are you and idiot too?"said Karin

"Okay,thats it what did I ever do to you?"said Sakura

"Thats simple you took Sasuke from me"said Karin

"No,I did not"said Sakura

"Then why did the boys said that they were taken by the people in front of them?"said Karin

Then the girls look at the boys

"Is this true?Why did you guys lie?"said Ino

"We did not lie"said Shikamaru

Then 4 boys came up to the girls

"My name is Kba,would you like to go out with me Hinata-san?"said Kiba

"Sakura,I am Sai let's go for a lovely dinner tonight"said Sai

"Good afternoon,My name is Juugo,please to meet you let's go out sometimes Tenten-san"said Juugo

"My name is Suigetsu,would you like to go have a tour around Konoha with me Ino-chan?"said Suigetsu

"Sure,We would love to"said Sakura

"Okay,then we will be there at 4:00(pm) so we have more time"said Kiba

"I will pick you up at 7:00(pm) okay Sakura?"said Sai

"Okay"said Sakura with a slight smile and a giggle

"So that means that the girls dumped you and let us have you guys because they got scared of us"said Karin

"You guys are so dead"though Sasuke

Then Sakura mouthed "you're welcome" along with the other girls

Then the bell rang

after school

Sakura was getting ready for her date with Sai

she put really light make-up that will not make a mess like karin who had her mascara smudge and lip stick that went out off her lips(she looked like a clown (Karin))

Then Sakura came out of the washroom and she wore a strapless white simple dress that went up to her knees and then she went to her room and got her purse then she saw Sasuke on the bed with a magazine on top of his face so then Sakura took the magazine off his face seeing Hoshina Saki and a artical about her she put the magazine on Sasuke's desk and covered the blanket on him and turned off the lights then the door bell rang Sakura answered the door it was Karin she had her lip stick smudged till it reached her nose and smudge mascara.

"What are you doing here you bitch?"said Karin

"You might want to get new glasses because if you looked at the door it said Haruno's residence and Uchiha's residence too"said Sakura

"Just stay away from my Sasuke-kun"said Karin

"What do you want here anyways you are unwanted and if you have an appointment to meet anyone in the house you must call before coming"said Sakura

"Well,I have a date with Sasuke-kun so move it bitch!"said Karin

"Sorry,but we have a rule that no one can enter the house except the people who live here"said Sakura

"Fine,then go get my Sasuke-kun for me"said Karin

"whatever"said the pinkette glaring at the red-head

Then Sakura went to her room and woke up Sasuke.

"Yo,Sasuke"said Sakura shaking him to wake him up

"What"said Sasuke still closing his eyes

"You have an date you have to attend to"said Sakura

Then Sasuke woke up and looked at Sakura

"What are you doing here?"said Sasuke

"Never mind me just go downstairs"said Sakura

then when Sasuke stood up he looked at Sakura

"Umm,okay"said Sasuke blushing lightly

Then Sakura walked out the door.

"Hey,red-head he is coming down soon just let him get ready"said Sakura

Then a car came up to the mansion drive way

"Hey,Sakura ready for our date?"said Sai smiling

"Okay,lets go"said Sakura forgetting the bitch was in front of her

Then they left

**Sasuke's POV**

I just finished getting ready,I wore jeans and a normal red t-shirt with a leather jacket and walked downstars and open the door but then I saw a note it said:

_Remeber the rules especially rule #2:No one else can enter your room besides the people who live in the mansion_

_ -Sakura_

Then I opened the door seeing Karin who jumped on me making us fall down inside the mansion with Neji seeing the whole things

Then he started talking

"Hey,Ducky you broke the rule#2 you have to do everyone elses chores tomorrow"said Neji

Ugh shit cooking that was the worst thing I ever did

"Yeah,okay Uchiha"said Sasuke

**Normal POV**

Then Sasuke and Karin left to a restaurant to eat.

To Sai and Sakura

"You look pretty today"said Sai

"Thank you Sai-san,you look very charming today"said Sakura

"Just call me Sai"

"Or Sai-kun"he mumbled

"Okay,Sai-kun"said Sakura

TO SASUKE AND KARIN

"Lets go to this restaurant Sasuke-kun"said Karin

"Whatever"said Sasuke

Then the waitress came

"Seat for 2 please"said Sasuke

"Sorry,but we only have seats for 4 left"said the waitress

"Then we will share with anyother person"said Sasuke

"Sure,just follow me"said the waitress

"Excuse me, but is it okay if another couple sits here?"said the waitress to the customer

"Sure,no problem"said Sakura

Then Sasuke and Karin sat beside Sai and Sakura

"What are you doing here"said Sasuke and Sakura at the same time

"I am on a date with Sai"said the pinkette

"Same except with Karin"said Sasuke

"Okay,just ignore them Sai-kun"said Sakura

Then Karin tripped the waitress who was carrying salad dressing and it spilled all over Sakura

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU BITCH NOW I LOOK LIKE A SLUT LIKE YOU!"said Sakura

"Excuse me!"said Karin

Then Sai covered Sakura with his jacket because her bra was showing through her white dress while blushing madly

Then Sakura dumped her Hot tea on Karin making her mascara wash off looking like teares

"WHAT THE HELL YOU FREAKING SLUTTISH WHORE!"said Karin

"use you brain it is called revenge wait you have no brains"said Sakura Smirking

"Sai-kun Lets go"said Sakura

Then they left

"Sasuke-kun~ I got rid of them now we can have our alone time"said Karin

"You know I live with her and if she gets hurt then the Uchiha and the Haruno company will have a problem and then it will be the end I will go back to America and me and my brothers will be split up and this will be all because of you and I will plot my revenge on you"said Sasuke

"Why are you doing so much for the pink haired slut!"said Karin

"Because I love her"said Sasuke(Lie)

"*Slap* thats not fair Sasuke-kun I love you I should be the one with you not the pink hair Slut"said Karin

"Look and listen clearly I do not like you I force into this date by you,yourself so just drop it we never met each other just say that"said Sasuke and then he left

"I am sorry the date was a disaster Sai-kun,how about we go out for lunch next time instead where it will be happier"said Sakura

"Sure,also I am sorry for your dress I really liked it"said Sai

"It is okay,I am sure it will wash away also I will wash your jacket too and return it tomorrow"said Sakura

"Okay,Thank you a lot Sakura-chan"said Sai

Sakura walked up to Sai and stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek then said

"good night Sai-kun"said Sakura walking through the door and closed it

Sai was just blushing madly and touch the spot where Sakura kissed him and then walked into his car and drove away

"I am back"said Sakura

Then all the girls rushed down the stairs "how was the da-OMG what happened?"said Ino

"The bitch Karin was on a date with Sasuke and then she poured salad dressing on me so I had to pour hot tea on her"said Sakura

"Nice,but Sakura-san you should really take another shower the salad dressing is all over you dress and jacket I will wash the clothing do not worry just take a shower"said Hinata

"Thank you,I am very happy to have sisters like you even though we are just step-sisters"said Sakura

"Who cares!sisters are still sisters"said Ino

"I agree with her!"said Tenten

"Now go take a shower"said Ino

"Okay"said Sakura happily

Sakura went up stairs and grabbed her clothes and took a shower but gave her clothing for Hinata to wash.

"I am home"said Sasuke

"Yeah,Okay"said Ino

"Hey girls want to play a little game?"said Tenten

"okay,how do you play"said the girls

"Well,Lets take Sakura's clothes and make Sakura walk out with a towel and go into the room where Sasuke is and look at her reaction later"said Tenten

"Okay"said everyone

So Ino took Sakura's clothes.

**Sakura's POV**

I just finished taking a shower it took a while to take the dressing out of my hair.I grabbed the towel and covered I was going to get my clothing but then my clothes were gone ! I started to panick I did not know what to do should I call the girls for help?I probably Should

"Ino,Hinata,Tenten"I said very loud

"Yes?"said all 3 girls

"I need my clothes can you get it for me?"I said

"We are busy just walk out and get it no boys are in the house"said all three girls

"Okay"I said

So I walked out with the towel still covering me and went into my room seeing Sasuke asleep they lied to me so I quickly got my clothes and dashed out the door before he saw I was finish in the washroom I went straight to the girls and had a talk

"You guys said that no boys were home!"I said

"...Cause No boys are home"said Tenten

"Really?"I said

"Yeah"said Ino

"Then check my room"I said

"Okay"said Hinata

They went up the stairs and looked at her room

"Sakura I am so sorry we did not hear him walk in"said Ino

"Yeah,Okay I believe you"I said with a disbelief look

Then Sasuke walked down the stairs

_**Normal POV**_

Sasuke walked down the stairs and walked into the same room as the girls

"What is going on?"said Sasuke

"Sasuke when you came back from that date of yours did my sisters see you?"asked Sakura

"Yeah"said Sasuke

Sakura faced to them

"What were you trying to do?"said Sakura

"Okay,the truth was we wanted to pull a prank on you"said Ino

"How immature do you realize if Sasuke saw me like that I would of have push him down the stairs and then he would be injured and then we will be punished"said Sakura

"Yes"said all 3 girls looking guilty

"Good now tomorrow is the weekend right Ino?"said Sakura smiling like crazy

"Yeah w-Ohhhhhh now I know what you are talking about"said the blonde

* * *

To be continued

ugh another boring chapter I am going away so I am trying to make as much chapters as possible but that will be just a week


	4. Chapter 4

Well,lets get the chapter on the road

* * *

_**Chapter 4:The girls night out and the boys battle with the enemy**_

"What do you mean?"said Tenten

"Remember the rule that Ino made up?"said Sakura

"Oh,now I get it"said Hinata

"I still do not get it"said Tenten

"It is girls night out Tenten-san remeber the rule?"said Hinata

"Oh yeah!,now I remeber"said Tenten

"Anyways tell the boys and we will have to sleep in the living room okay?"said Ino

"So meaning boys get the upstairs"said Sakura

"Yep"said Ino

"We should go to sleep we do not want to be late for school tomorrow"said Hinata

"Okay,Night girls"said Sakura

"U 2"said the girls

"Let's go Sasuke"said Sakura

"Hnn"said Sasuke

(Skip to lunch)

"Today just the girls are gonna hang out no boys"said Ino

"Whatever"said the boys except Sasuke and Neji:"Hnn"

After the girls left the boys started to have there conversation

"Hey guys,we are gonna stay together right?"said Naruto

"what do you expect?"said Neji

"Tch,Idiot"said Sasuke

"Hey,Teme I heard you"said Naruto

"Anyways,Naruto what are you planning to do?"said Shikamaru

"Ehhhhh!,how did you know?"said Naruto

"Remember my IQ is over 200?"said Shikamaru

"Oh,yeah"said Naruto

"So what are you planning?"said Neji

"Well,we install a hidden camara in the living room and listen to the girls conversation and we watch and listen from Sasuke's part of level from his laptop or computer"said Naruto

"I'm in"said the boys

"Okay,lets just skip the rest of school"said Naruto

"Yeah"said Shikamaru

"hnnn"said Neji

"aa"said Sasuke

To the girls

"Tonight will be amazing"said Ino

"I agree Ino"said Tenten

"Yeah"said Hinata

"Hey,Sakura-san whats wrong?"said Hinata

"Well,you know judging by some of the boys personality I don't trust them"said Sakura

"*Achoo!*"The 4 boys sneezed

"What do you mean Sakura"said Ino

"I think the boys are gonna spy on us"said Sakura

"Well,then lets prank them"said Tenten

"I agree but how?"said Hinata

"Just follow our lead and you will understand"said Sakura smirking devilishly

Skip to sleepover

"Hey guys are we ready?"said Naruto

"Yep"said Sasuke

"Girls we ready?"said Ino

"Yep"said all the girls

The girls walked into the living room setting everything up

"Okay,now we are done setting up lets get started"said Tenten smirking

"Yes"said everyone else

"Is it me or it is getting hot in here"said Ino with a look saying follow what I do

"Hey,guys how is it doing?"said Naruto

"well the girls just finished setting things up"said Shikamaru

"Okay,now we can really get started watching"said Naruto

"Then take your clothes off we are all girls after all"said Tenten

Then Ino take her clothes off wearing a black bra with black plain boy shorts

"Woah"said Shikamaru blushing madly

"...*blush lightly*..."other boys

"Now that you mention it, it does feel hot"said Sakura taking her clothes off

"...*blush and nose bleed*..."the boys did

"Woah Sakura,you got the killer body but you will not beat our Hina-chan"said Ino

"Yeah it does feel hot"said tenten also taking her clothes off

"Yeah I agree with you"said Hinata also taking her clothes off

"Woah Hnata what is your bra size?"said Ino

"They are huge they look like-"said Tenten interrupted by Sakura

"Watermelons"said Sakura

All the guys got a nose bleed from Hinata

"Anyways girls we are sisters right?"said Sakura

"Yeah,unless you are calling fake"said Ino

"sisters can tell each other secrets right?"said Sakura

"Hell yeah,unless you hate us"said Tenten

"Well I need to tell you guys something"said Sakura

"I am-

* * *

I am finish I decided to leave a hanger


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap:**

"I am"

**Chapter 5:Shocking News**

"I am Hoshina Saki and-"said Sakura interrupted

"What I don't believe you no way can you be Hoshina Saki"said Ino

"As I was saying the real reason that I stopped was because...*sigh* I have leukemia"said Sakura

Eveything was quiet until...

"WHAT?!"said everyone (including the boys)

"What was that sound I heard something like boy voices "said Sakura having a small smirk

"oh,Shit she caught us"said Neji

"We are in trouble"said Naruto

Sasuke shut the computer off and pushed everyone else the room and then stormed right out the door.

* * *

Sorry the chapter was short I was rushing and I have to go


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter** 6:Finding out the real****Truth**

Then Sakura ran up the stairs with the rest of the girls following her and then they saw the boys

"*laughing*You guys just got joked!*laughing*"said Sakura

"What!?"said everyone (except Sasuke)  
"Hahahahahahaha"laughing Sakura

Everyone gave Sakura a glare while she just ran strait to her room putting clothes on and opened the door to see if anyone was there and then

*splash* a bucket of water fell on her head

"What the Hell! Who did this?"said Sakura

"Hahahahaha got ya!"said Everyone (except Sasuke)

**_To Sasuke (also his POV)_**

_I j_ust can't believe it She is Hoshina Saki and the reason she retired(take a break)was because she had leukemia

Ugh this is so fustrating

Why do I keep getting a phone call? god everything is so annoying

Oh my god I finally took out my phone and read it

**_"Y'KNOW I WAS JUST JOKING!"_**

Great now I just embarrased myself what now?

do I just walk in or say that I got a message from my mother and yeah

ugh why is everything so fustrating?

Sasuke?I heard someone call my name

I turned around and there I found ...Misaki

So I decided to play dumb

"Sasuke?who Is that?"I said

'Sorry I prrobably got the wrong person"she said

I walked away

* * *

Normal Pov

Sasuke walked home seeing the light out so probably everyone was a sleep so I walked around and then I heard people talking so I hide behind the wall and kept quiet about it and listen carefully.

"I just can't believe it Sakura is Hoshina Saki"said 1 person(Ino)

"I know right shocking news"said person 2 (Hinata)

"Now that you say it,it does make sense Ino they both have pink hair and it is NORMAL!"said Person number 3(Tenten)

"Shhh! we want to be unknowned not knowed you idiot!"said person 1 (Ino)

"Sorry"said Tenten

"Okay just let her prove that she is the Hoshina Saki tomorrow in the morning"said Hinata

Sasuke walked out into the kitchen

"What do you mean?"said Sasuke turning the lights on

"Oh,Sasuke,great timing we are gonna find out if Sakura is Hoshina Saki because we want evidence"said Ino

"I'm in"said Sasuke

Next morning

Sakura walked down the stairs preparing for breakfast then she heard a big scream she ran towards the sound and saw Ino

"What happened?"said Sakura

"I CAN'T FIND MY BLUE TAN-TOP AND MY SHORTS!"Yelled Ino

"It's probabaly in the wash"said Sakura

"Oh,yeah it probably is I wore that 2 days ago"said Ino

"Okay,If you are done I am leaving"said Sakura

"Wait!"said Ino

"You know about the joke how you said you are Hoshina Saki and you got Leukemia?"said Ino

"Yeah,what about"said Ino

"We want evidence that you are Hoshina Saki"said Ino

"Okay,meet me up in my personal house level after breakfast"said Sakura

Sakura walked down the stairs and prepared breakfast for everyone.

After breakfast everyone was done and they went up to Sakura's Level.

"Woah your room is pretty and huge!"said Ino

"I love the view here"said Hinata

"I did not know we had a cherry blossome here"said Tenten

"So do you want me show you evidence?"said Sakura

"Yeah"said everyone

"How?,perform a song?"asked Sakura

"Okay"said Sakura

Sing a lovely love song in front of me, please  
One that will never change, any day  
Until my heart stops, until this time ends  
My lovely person, hold me forever

You always tell me about your love for me  
With serious words I'll pretend to be strong, and, well, clarify  
The philosophy that's marked me  
With a deep breath, you whispered  
A multi-coloured love message  
Don't worry, I believe your words

Sing a lovely love song in front of me, please  
One that will never change, any day  
Until my heart stops, until this time ends  
My lovely person, hold me forever

Don't force yourself to make that strange poker face  
Your innocent face is fine  
What matters to meIs that you don't let go of my hand  
In my heart, my love for you is building up  
Don't worryI trust everything about you

A love song, over and over, in that voice of yours that I love  
Give me that melody in front of me, forever  
I want you to always be there when I turn around  
My lovely person, stay by my side forever

Don't stop that love song,  
sing that eternal melody, please  
In front of me, forever  
Until my heart stops, until this time ends  
Take in my feelings, full of love

Sing a lovely love song in front of me, please  
One that will never change, any day  
Until my heart stops, until this time ends  
My lovely person, hold me forever

"Happy I gave you your evidence?"said Sakura

"Wow you are amazing"said Ino

"Can I have your autograph?"asked Sasuke

"Anyways I showed you proof now you all have to tell me your secret"said Sakura

"What do you mean?"said everyone

"Ino I know you are a model"said Sakura

"What are you talking about?"said Ino

"Don't play dumb"said Sakura

"Okay,I am the model Mizuki"said Ino

"And you Sasuke you are the famouse Soccer player Daisuke "said Sakura

"Tenten is the famouse Basketball player double T"said Sakura

"Neji is the famouse Kendo athlete in Tokyo Hizashi"said Sakura

"Hinata is the artist Hina-chan"said Sakura

"Naruto is the hip hop dancer Minato"said Sakura

"How long did you know?"said everyone

"two days ago since you all had a secret I decided to show you all mine"said Sakura

"Anyways thats 1 thing that we have in common that we are all popular"said Sakura

"yeah"said everyone except sasuke"ahh"and neji"hn"

* * *

done


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7:The death anniversary_**

_3:00am_

Sakura woke up really early and was in a foul heard yelling and screaming she was really tried to go to sleep but no progress.

She rolled off the bed and landed on the wood floors and then was even opened the door and then walked into the washroom seeing all the boys making a fuss over ho was gonna use the washroom she did not care about the other boys who were fighting she just wanted to use the washroom she hung a towel on the door handle and closed the door and started to take a shower after she striped her clothing off the water was cold it helped to wake up was done and wore a grey t-shirt that said"I got the attitude" with a simple black shorts she also brushed her teeth and did everything she was done using the washroom she walked out hearing.

"Hey,Sakura I was going to use the washroom"said Shikamaru

"Yeah,thats not fair you got to use the washroom while we were in line"said Naruto

"Line?yeah okay buddy,I walked out of my room seeing all 4 boys all over each other and no one was using the washroom so I used it"said Sakura

"But that's not fair!"said Naruto pouting

"Hey I am making food for you to eat at least be grateful for the good food you can eat!"said Sakura

"That I agree"said Sasuke

"Anyways I am taking my leave"said Sakura going up to her personal room

She walked into her personal room and sat on the couch and received a message

_Sakura dear the time has come we must have an anniversary for your ex-fiancee Daichi's Death please write a song to at least show that we will always be grateful for what he did and dress properly on that day_

Sakura really had to hurry up she had at least 2 weeks to make it up

_**Sakura's POV**_

So it is already October I have to make up a song that involves death interesting

I am really tired but I can't go to sleep

I heard a knock on the door

I just yelled out "Come in!"

It was Naruto I asked him"What do you want?"

"I am sorry for being rude in the morning it is just that I get cranky in the morning and I just put it all on a person"he said

"Same with me"I said

"So anything else?"I asked

"Nope I am gonna leave now"he said

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Wait! can you do me a favour?"asked Sakura

"Sure what?"

"Can you get Sasuke to come here?"

"Yeah but why?"

"I need help with something"

"What I can try to help"said Naruto

"Okay,well my ex-fiancee is having a death anniversary and I need to make up a song for him"she said

"oh,okay I am Minato I heard a bunch of songs"said Naruto

"Okay"said Sakura

"Well the topic is about love and death right?"said Naruto

"Yeah"

"Well first you should make up a tune first then you can just make lyrics by memories"

"Good Idea,thanks"said Sakura"

"No problem I am always at service when needed help no matter who"said Naruto

"Its good to have you here"said Sakura

"Hey Sakura can you make breakfast we are starving"said Tenten

"okay"she said

They all walked down the stairs and into the kitchen,

"Hey, everyone what do you want to eat?"

"Doesn't matter"said Everyone

"Okay,I will make a special"said Sakura

She asked Ino and Shikamaru to buy some food and gave them a list

Sakura made pancakes.

"Here you go"said Sakura

"Cool! I got a pancake shaped of ramen!"said Naruto

"I got clothing shaped"said Ino

"I got a basket ball"said Tenten

"I got kendo equipment"said Neji

"I got art supplies"said Hinata

"I got cloud shapes"said Shikamaru

"I got a tomatoes"said Sasuke

"Thank you Sakura"said Hinata

"No prob"said Sakura

"Also Sasuke I want to ask you something later"said Sakura

"Okay"he said

Later after they were done eating they went outside

"Hey,Sasuke wait I need to ask you something!"said Sakura

"What?"

"What do you think of Hoshina Saki coming back?"

"you plan on coming back to the famous world?"

"Yeah"

"Well I got no objection but are you sure?"said Sasuke

"Yeah I have been thinking"said Sakura

"Oi!,why did you stop?"siad Naruto

"Oh,its nothing really"said Sakura

"Are you sure?"said Naruto eyeing them suspiciously

"Yes no worries"said Sakura

"Lets go"said Sasuke

After a while later Sakura was in her room with Sasuke and they did there own things

To neji and Tenten

"Hey,Neji I am going to shoot some hopes want to come with?"said Tenten

"Hn"he said

"I'll take that as a yes then"said Tenten dragging him out the door

To Hinata and Naruto  
"Hey,Hina-chan what are you sketching?"said Naruto

"Well my almost step-brother died so we are having a death anniversary so I am drawing/sketching a dress for all the girls"said Hinata

"You can sew?"said Naruto

"Well,yeah"said Hinata lightly blushing

Ino and Shikamaru

Shikamaru was sleeping while he heard Ino talking to herself

"Hmmmm,how should I do my hair?"said Ino talking to herself

"Just keep it simple"said Shkamaru

"Oh,sorry did I wake up up?"asked Ino

"Apparently you did"said Shkamaru

"OH,I am so sorry"said Ino

Sakura walked down the stairs thinking of a tune for her getting something to drink.

(The walls are not sound proof no one knew)  
She went back up the stairs and into her personal music room.

**_Sakura's POV_**

Well,it was my ex-fiancee we were a couple and did love each other but it was no started to play the piano to get my mind out of things I wondered was the walls sound proof?  
I didn't really care at the moment I just played till I passed out from stress and everything fell into pitch black

* * *

Well this is the end of the road for this chapter


	8. Sorry

I decided to stop writing the story anyone can continue about that.


End file.
